Angel's Entrapment
by Yami no Kaiba
Summary: Satoshi's dreams are never pretty. KradSatoshi


**Title: **Angel's Entrapment  
**Author: **Yami no Kaiba  
**Fandom: **D.N.Angel  
**Rating: **R  
**Pairing: **Krad/Satoshi

**Summary: **Satoshi's dreams are never pretty.  
**Disclaimers: **I do not own the characters or the concepts of D.N.Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki owns them.  
**Warning:** Psychotic Krad

* * *

Satoshi hates to sleep, for to sleep is to dream.

His dreams are filled with the deadliest of all lies; a white-winged angel with soul-full eyes, long blond hair, and a gentle smile that promises the very thing he craves for with all his heart.

Just that he craves for it with another.

When it comes to reality, he has few problems with keeping the angel at bay. For reality is **his** world, and as long as he deadens himself to emotions, the angel can not come.

But the dream world is not reality, but a world within the mind, and this angel, this being named Krad, had staked Satoshi's mind as his domain long, long ago.

A loving, cherishing smile adorns that beautiful face, even as the pinion of another white feather is stabbed into the flesh of Satoshi's right wrist, drawing both blood and a wordless scream from the magically restrained boy.

"Shhh, my pretty tamer," Krad croons, long slender fingers carding in what would in any other situation be a soothing gesture through the sweaty locks of short pale blue hair. "I'm almost done."

The feather is ripped out, leaving a gouge filling with fresh blood to match Satoshi's numb left wrist, as Krad continues with his interrupted work, etching magical symbols made of blood on the pale unmarked skin of Satoshi's shoulders and neck.

Satoshi would **love** to curse the angel out, to scream epithets and degrading words in place of the physical harm he has never been able to achieve against the other.

Instead his body betrays him, throat too raw to form words, eyes tearing from the pain. Glaring and wordless sounds are the only outlets he's been left with, and he uses them to his utmost ability, narrowed blue gems radiating his hate.

Hate for Krad, for his ancestors, for destiny and fate that has determined to leave him in this situation.

But most of all, hate at himself for not being strong enough to get away.

Krad shifts his position, pressing closer, digging Satoshi's shoulder blades harshly against the unforgiving ground and the boy winces at the discomfort. The constant moving depressions along Satoshi's skin has long since been phased out of his contemplation over the stretch of nights that Krad has been playing with his soul body in this way.

"For once, I really wish I didn't have to do this, my Satoshi-sama. To mar your skin in this way, it almost borders on sacrilegious." Krad pauses to dip the feather into the fresh pool of blood. "But you're too determined to keep me locked away, and I just can't have that."

Hate you, Satoshi thinks as hard as he can, knowing the angel will not hear him. If I could, I'd kill you.

"You interfere far too much, Satoshi-sama. If you will not cooperate with me, I will **make** it so that you will not interfere again." Krad etches more bloody squiggles and lines into Satoshi's pale skin, tracking the symbols up and over Satoshi's jaw-line before pausing once more. Satoshi tenses as Krad's eyes took on a darker shade and the angel leans down closer to him.

Satoshi can only seethe silently as Krad kisses him harshly, the hand in his hair gripping tightly to keep him from turning the slightest bit away.

When Krad finishes, he does not immediately retreat to a more comforting distance, gentle smiling lips hovering the merest distance away from Satoshi's own. "When the seals are completed, you'll be only mine, locked away from reality for the rest of your life."

A light brush of lips against his, so unlike the possessive forcefulness of the previous kiss, and yet Satoshi still wishes with all his might that he could strangle Krad with his own two hands.

These marks created of Satoshi's own blood will seal his gateway to the waking world. He'll never see Daisuke ever again, while Krad will be free to take over the empty vessel of his body, free of all restraints in a world ill equipped to deal with him.

In a world where Satoshi will not be able to protect Daisuke from this threat to his life.

"There there, my beautiful Satoshi-sama," Krad leans up, licking away the tears that thought caused. "It's not all that bad, and you will not be alone. I will always be with you, so don't cry."

Satoshi hates this being with all his might.

"I love you, **my** Satoshi-sama," Krad murmurs, petting Satoshi's hair as he pulls farther away to continue the etching. "And given time, you'll learn to love me, too."

The confident truth that rang in those words haunts Satoshi even as his form flickers and slowly fades from that realm, as he wakes to the intense rays of the morning sun.

"I'll find a way," Satoshi promises himself, curling his hands into fists. "Even locked away, I'll find a way to stop you."

The angel's mocking laughter resounds in his head.

--Fin.


End file.
